A Crazy Little Thing Called 'Vongola Saturday'
by chromeluster27
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Ecstatic upon hearing "it was only a game of ROCK, PAPERS and SCISSORS", Tsuna, much to his chagrin, wanted to cry with joy before these words followed Reborn's explanations… "…with a HUGE TWIST." It was a LITERAL TWIST...General, Humor, CRACK.
1. Part 1: The 'Seemingly Harmless' Package

**Title:** A Crazy Little Thing Called 'Vongola Saturday'

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Humor, Family

**Pairing:** General (Squint harder if you dare. :D)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **Slight CRACK, out-of-this-world situations, some cursing courtesy of bad mouth Gokudera, was not beta read so be ready for tiny bits of grammar mistakes or typos (sorry I don't have one, and too lazy to look for one :D …).

**Summary: **TWO-SHOT. Ecstatic upon hearing "it was only a game of ROCK, PAPERS and SCISSORS", the soon-to-be mafia boss, much to his chagrin, wanted to cry with joy before these words followed the hitman's explanations…"…with a HUGE TWIST…" General fic. XD

**Disclaimer: **Chromeluster-chan does not own "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" She's just borrowing the characters for a while from the awesome Amano Akira-sensei, who deserves all praises and acknowledgment!

**A/N**: Hello! So I took a short break in writing 1896 fics and decided to write a humor story starring Tsuna and the guardians. :D Not my first one to be written though (I have already written a fic like this before, if you are curious, it's up in my LiveJournal account XD). My first multi-chap so please bear with me :D (I actually planned this to be a one-shot but I was afraid that your eyes might burn because it will be a loooooooong one-shot XD) So much for my useless talks...

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

**{ Kick off, ride on, LET'S GO! }**

**Part 1 ~ WHAT? A 'seemingly harmless' package, Vongola-style Rock, Paper and Scissors, and a HUGE twist?**

The Sawada Household's Saturday morning started with a very, very, VERY loud shriek from the brunette boy, who has just yet to eat his breakfast.

"HIEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

He held a small, brown carton box upon his hands, which he found on his study table while getting his tiny dose of morning stretching. Well, the box itself looks perfectly _normal_ and _harmless_ on the _outside _but the note that came with it made Tsuna scream in horror. Yes, in distinct HORROR. The message was pasted on top of the package's flap and it read:

_Dear Dame-Tsuna,_

_Open this package before the clock strikes 8 o'clock AM. Don't worry because nothing dangerous will happen if you fail to comply with the previous condition except that the whole Japan will be converted into a huge crater on the face of the Earth. Enjoy the 'seemingly harmless' contents! *evil laugh*_

_PS. This is absolutely not a prank. :D_

The boy placed the undoubtedly suspicious package near his left ear, just to check if it wasn't really a prank.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Tsuna gasped for gallons of air as he heard that faint sound of ticking from the box. Noises like this, as he remembers from suspense-thriller movies, were often associated with time bombs. Okay, let's stop and think. So using that particular logic, well… Seriously, it might have a bomb inside it! What if it is a nuclear bomb? Oh no, the horrified teen saw in front of his mind eye the 99.99% possibility of the box creating annihilating the whole Japanese race in one blow. It's definitely not a prank after all!

He immediately shifted his anxious gaze to the wall clock hanging, of course, on their wall.

"WHAT THE-? ONE MINUTE BEFORE 8 O'CLOCK!"

The sweating boy ripped viciously the flaps of the small box as if he were to die. (Literally he was to die a terrible death, not only him but the whole Japan too…) He let out a deep sigh of relief when he managed to open it in a matter of ten seconds. The brunette leaped away in fright and released his shaking grip from the box.

Tsuna shook the collar of his pajamas back and forth in an attempt to cool himself down.

"It must be _his _doing again!" The soon-to-be mafia boss was so certain after he read that "Dear Dame-Tsuna" thing on the beginning of the letter that he decided to call a "death threat". He mentally cursed his home tutor, and he was more confused than ever if he should look at the contents of the box or not.

"I know Reborn placed something fishy, no, something beyond terrible inside this carton…"

Tsuna have just recovered form his fear on monsters hiding at his closet, although it was embarrassing to admit it, on his first year at middle school. It was not because he realized that those things only sprouted from his imagination, but he discovered something more dreadful than it. And that was the arrival of his Home Tutor, the infant hitman Reborn. Yes, an adorable infant adorned in a black fedora surely was his new "monster in the closet".

Finally after a few moments of whining in place, whispering his thoughts to himself like a madman and scratching his mop of brown hair in desperation, his feet marched towards the box. Upon sensing his throat dry out of nervousness, he gulped a huge amount of saliva before leaning forward to pick the hazardous package (that is hinted to cradle a _nuclear bomb_ inside) and directed his eyes at the contents.

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

The birds enjoying the morning sunshine on the roof of the Sawada Residence almost lost their feathers at this earsplitting scream from the brown-haired teen. The reason for the shrill cry: A 'seemingly harmless' Caliber 45 placed close to his temple. The worst thing was the deadly weapon was held by a talking dummy that looks like Reborn. Beyond worst was, the talking dummy, which we will call Robo-Reborn from now on, jumped out from the carton and settled itself on scaredy-Tsuna's shoulders. Far beyond worst, it attached itself to his shoulder. Squeal harder now poor Tsuna, your entrance to heaven is now scheduled.

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna!" The speaking chunk of metal started, and it sent more shivers down his spine because it actually imitated Reborn's voice in a creepy robotic fashion, "You need to hurry, before 8:30 in the morning you have to be on the Namimori Middle School grounds, or else I will crack your head open. Hehehehe."

"WHAT?"

Tsuna was now frantically running in circles in his room with both his arms raised up to the thin air. A few seconds later he found himself wailing like crazy at the streets of Namimori, and of course still in his blue pajamas (definitely if some uncanny talking robot pointed a gun to you in a point blank range then you might even forget that your stomach is grumbling…). To make things simple, the shrieking teen is now dashing for his pathetic life. He was just sucked out of his anxiety when…

_BAM!_

"Ow, that hurts…"

Tsuna held his head out of dizziness. He looked up to the person he bumped to, while muttering an apology. But fate loathed the Vongola heir too much, and if he has some free time he should visit a feng shui expert or something in that category to advise him about his extraordinary attachment to misfortune. His hazel orbs met the stabbing-like-daggers glare from the opposite man's gray eyes. Yup, you guessed it right folks!

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

Tsuna staggered hurriedly to gain again his footing. While waving his hands in front of the feared Namimori Disciplinary Committee Chairman, he continued,

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't bite me to death! I-It was my fault! I'm not looking on the road!"

He cried on top of his lungs, wishing that no tonfa would appear out of nowhere flying towards his face. However his silent prayers were disturbed by the Robo-Reborn on his shaking shoulders.

"Three minutes left 'till 8:30 Dame-Tsuna! Hurry up or else your head will go ciao ciao! Hehehehe."

Upon hearing this, Tsuna suddenly forgot that Hibari was now charging towards him to "give him some lessons" (because accidentally colliding with Hibari always spelled doom, and doing it on a morning would spell DEATH). Instead, the prefect was left with eyes wide open in shock as his prey suddenly bowed while screaming "I'm sorry I have to go!" and (extremely fortunately) avoided the attack. The next thing the Disciplinary Chairman saw was a worthless herbivore galloping like he was being chased by a hungry beast. And the direction was, towards his beloved school.

"Oh, it must be the infant again."

And so the blood lusting Hibari Kyoya just continued his stroll towards Nami-Middle. Well, he would just have to reserve that urge to bite that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi to death later, for his destination was the same as his victim after all.

Meanwhile…

The panting teen managed to run five blocks in just three minutes. It was a world record for Dame-Tsuna who failed horribly at track and field events you know! Sure, he barely made it on time, but was grateful that he managed to do so. And he was also thankful that he finally proved to himself also that he can excel in marathon runs, more or less. However, the Robo-Reborn disturbed his blissful thoughts and spoke,

"You were late by one second, Dame-Tsuna. A no-good is still a no-good up to the end! And no-goods should be eliminated in this world for good."

_BANG! _

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly. Was this really goodbye for him?

…

…

…

No, it was not!

"W-what? WHY, THIS IS JUST A WATER GUN!"

The water from the gun splattered onto his whole face. He tried to wipe away the water but as he did so, the amount of water released from the tip of the gun increases (and one should wonder where the hell that gun was getting its bottomless water supply, considering it was only around three inches long…). "What the hell was Reborn planning?", he thought.

After the Robo-Reborn covered Tsuna's face with water it swiftly directed the water gun to the teen's mouth and sprayed water onto it. When done, Robo-Reborn held shut his mouth tightly for a few moments. Tsuna had no choice but to gargle the water that almost drowned him to death, and when the moving metal released its grip to his lips, he squirted his mouth's contents to the ground and roared. Yes, ROARED!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING REBORN! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO KILL ME?"

"They have been waiting for you for 30 minutes now, Tsuna." The real Reborn spoke to the panting teen, while standing on a small platform on the middle of the Nami-Middle grounds.

"EHHHH? I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS WEIRD ROBOT RUINING MY SANITY!"

"It's quite inappropriate for you to show me your gratitude like that, Tsuna."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THERE WAS NOTHING TO BE GRATEFUL ON THAT PRANK! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME TO COME HERE NORMALLY YOU KNOW! DON'T SHOW ME THAT FACE, I KNOW YOU'RE HAVING FUN ON MY EXPENSE AGAIN!" Tsuna was absolutely scary when agitated, you know, though Reborn's smirks were more to be cautious of.

"Hmm… I just did you a favor. You hurriedly get out of your house to play here without even gargling or washing those 'morning glories' out of your eyes. That's pretty embarrassing for a middle school student like you." Reborn responded in a cute yet mocking fashion.

"WHAT!"

"Juudaime, good morning!" The silver haired man greeted, of course with those gleaming eyes and sparkly things around him.

"Yo, Tsuna! Still sleepy with those pajamas on, eh? Hahaha." The taller man followed, with that usual cheerful smile.

"How dare you insult Juudaime's dressing preferences, you baseball idiot!"

"Hahaha."

Tsuna was now pacified from his anger to his home tutor and directed his attention to the crowd behind Reborn, who were now approaching him.

"Go-gokudera-kun? And Yamamoto… too?"

"GAHAHAHAHA! LAZY TSUNA MUST NOT ALSO FORGET THE ALMIGHTY LAMBO-SAN'S PRESENCE!" The brat wearing that fluffy, very fluffy black afro shouted while placing both hand on his tiny waist.

"YO, SAWADA! JOGGING AROUND TOWN WITH THAT PAJAMA ON IS DEFINITELY EXTREEEEEEMEEEEE! LET'S DO ANOTHER EXTREME LAP!" The boxing club captain roared (yes, nothing new with that) to them in an extreme fashion and Tsuna felt that his eardrums would like to separate from his ears any second now.

"Damn it, stupid cow, turf head! Shut up your freaking mouths or else I'll stuff these dynamites on those!" Gokudera was totally aggravated by the existence of these two. Luckily, Tsuna and Yamamoto made it on time and stopped his planned child abuse and murder.

"Tsuna your guardians are really energetic anytime, anywhere!" A blonde man wearing a furred coat approached the chaotic group and threw his arms around Tsuna's nape.

"Dino-san! You're here!"

"Yes, taking some vacation from work." He responded with a wide smile.

Tsuna turned his gaze to his left and noticed the blue-haired girl with an eye patch standing, somewhat observing the craziness occurring at their side. He sensed that the girl was shy, that's why he took the initiative and called her.

"Chrome! I'm glad to see you! Why don't you join us here?"

Chrome Dokuro only nodded and approached them slowly. And just like that, the previously horror-stricken brunette forgot his entire wrath towards his home tutor.

However, his good mood was unfortunately shattered. Reborn caught their attention when he announced, "We are now complete."

Cue in the "Fuuki Iinchou" background music. (As well as the fan girls' squeals…)

"Hi-hibari-san! Please don't bite me to death! I'm so sorry!"

"YO HIBARI! YOU CAME TO THE EXTREEEME!"

"Che. The tonfa freak."

"Hahaha… Hibari-sempai's joining the kid's game too?"

"Hello, Kyoya! Long time, no see!"

_Glare…_

All of them stood still and shut their noisy mouths at that very moment, getting the conveyed message of those murderous gray eyes.

"I'll bite all of you to death if you keep crowding like that." The prefect told them in a monotonous yet full of blood lust tone.

"Ciaossu, Hibari. Thank you for coming." Reborn greeted in a very usual manner, well he was the only one in this world that was not afraid to face Hibari after all. The infant hitman was also the sole person who can convince the Cloud Guardian to join their mafia affairs, nevertheless.

"Oh, infant. Make this fast before I bite these herbivores to death."

"Okay. Don't worry; more or less you will enjoy this little game that I have prepared." Reborn smirked, Tsuna shrieked.

_Reborn's really planning something fishy again! That game would surely be not that enjoyable. He might kill us here! He's having fun again at our own expense! Hieeeeee! We should do something, and fast!_

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Stop thinking such things because you'll not have any broken bones today. I _promise_." Instead of pacifying Tsuna's worries, the way Reborn uttered the last part of his statement was really uncanny.

The hitman held a microphone on his hands from kami-knows-where and started introducing today's 'fun activity'. (Or Tsuna more gladly labeled it, 'lethal activity')

"Ciaossu. Thank you for coming here today! Because I'm—no, everyone's bored I have prepared this game to have some 'family bonding' and strengthen our relationships!"

Tsuna gulped from that statement. He knew that every time Reborn plans some 'family bonding' it turns out to be 'family bombing' because most of them (and most frequently, it was him) were sent to the hospital after due to some broken ribs and the like caused by either Lambo's ammunitions or Gokudera's short temper. Gruesome… but it was amusing in Reborn's weird mind.

"I'M UP TO THAT GAME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei was already fired up.

Gokudera, on the other hand, was also fired up. Fired up to smack some gun powder to Ryohei's loud mouth.

"SHUT UP TURF-HEAD! I CAN' T HEAR REBORN-SAN'S INSTRUCTIONS!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID OCTOPUS-HEAD? YOU'RE ALSO BEING LOUD TO THE EXTREME!"

"Now, now. Sasasagawa-sempai, Gokudera! Stop it now. Hahaha." Yamamoto tried to put off the fire smoking from those two.

All of them stood still at their places (aside from Hibari, who since the beginning only stood still at one corner, of course meters away from the crowding herbivores…) when they heard the loud noise from Whistle-Leon. Without second thought they all focused their attention to the one who asked for it, no other the organizer of this crazy gathering.

"First of all I would like to split the eight of you into two teams…" Reborn cleared his throat and materialized a paper rolled like a scroll from again, only-kami-knows-where-it-was-from.

"Team Lion: Sawada Dame-Tsuna (Oi, Reborn!), Gokudera Hayato (Yes! Leave this game to me, Juudaime, this would definitely be a piece of cake!), Yamamoto Takeshi (Hahaha, we are at the same team Tsuna!... Grrrr, SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT LEAVE JUUDAIME ALONE!) and Hibari Kyoya (_defiant stare_… the other three shut up their mouths for their lives…). Please stand at my left side…"

And so the three drifted to their positions together (well of course with Hibari's exception…) at the platform's left side. They were given red handkerchiefs to signify that they are in the same team.

"And now for the second team, Team Horse: Dino (against them, huh…), Lambo (GAHAHAHA! BEHOLD LAMBO-SAMA IS ON THE SECOND TEAM!), Sasagawa Ryohei (EXTREME DETERMINATION TO WIN!) and lastly, Chrome Dokuro (…)."

Team Horse also positioned themselves beside the platform. The only difference was they were standing at the opposite side. Dino, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome were provided with orange handkerchiefs by Reborn, who was now dressed in Nami-Middle's physical education uniform with a matching sun visor, much to Tsuna's astonishment. And unfortunately yours truly do not know either where Reborn changed, only kami-knows-where…

"When did you changed your attire all this time, Reborn?" The blue pajama-ed teen questioned the infant hitman.

"Okay, I will now explain the game that we will be playing…"

"Why are you ignoring me Reborn!"

Poor Tsuna, ignored and tortured.

"…I know Tsuna is worrying too much for the game that we will be playing to day but to break everyone's expectations, we will just be playing ROCK, PAPERS AND SCISSORS…"

Ecstatic upon hearing "it was only a game of ROCK, PAPERS and SCISSORS", the soon-to-be mafia boss, much to his chagrin, wanted to cry with joy before these words followed the hitman's explanations…

"…with a HUGE TWIST…"

His whole world came crashing down. Definitely that twist is not a trouble-free one because when Reborn is talking about _twists_ (based on the poor boy's traumatic experiences…) it was either it meant a literal TWIST of his hinge joints or just other things in line with injuries and suffering. What a sadistic way to train… And this was also his grounds for despising free home tutors…

"…there will be four rounds, every round one representative from Team Lion and Horse would go here at the center. They will hold hands and start playing 'rocks, papers and scissors'. The first to score three points will be the winner and earn a point for his or her respective team. And here comes the fun part…"

Tsuna swallowed harder when he saw that brutal sneer flashing from Reborn's face…

"…every time you win a point from 'rock, paper and scissors', you are obliged to punch your opponent on the face, the fiercer hit, the better!"

Besides Tsuna and Dino, all the other players (especially Hibari) are showing their agreement to the said twist. Oh man, somebody should call an ambulance now. The two no-good bosses quickly saw in their imaginations the outcome of this event, ranging from all of them getting broken jaws, distorted noses, huge rings of black eye or starting tomorrow somebody might consider wearing false teeth. But it can be helped, they cannot prevent Reborn's evil schemes, they were both cowards to face the bullets of his gun. So what to do? Shut up and 'flow with the current'.

"The loser team, of course, would suffer a severe—no, let's just call it a _hilarious punishment_. The loser four would have a feast with this buffet of food, courtesy of Bianchi."

Gazes all shifted towards the table full of plates containing violet foods with visible traces of various animal parts like snake's scales, cockroach's wings and etcetera, while emitting weird fumes. Eww…

Bianchi stood there beside the table cradling her 'priced cuisine'. Miraculously, Gokudera did not passed out because she was wearing shades, matching with Nami-Middle's girl's physical education uniform.

"The winner will also have a 'surprise prize', so do your best in hitting—I mean scoring against your designated opponents!"

Unluckily, this good news did not registered in everyone's mind, because they were all focused on praying not be a victim of food poisoning later…

"Let's now start the Vongola—oops, the 'ordinary' Rock, Paper and Scissors game!"

And this is certainly the start of Tsuna's crazy Saturday…

**{ Kokoro kara, arigatou ieru... :D }**

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading the first part up to the end! Do you think I should continue this crap? XD Treat me a delicious pineapple (Reviews or comments, especially constructive criticisms...) so that I may know your thoughts :D See you on the next part!


	2. Part 2: HAPPY VONGOLA SATURDAY MINNA!

**Title:** A Crazy Little Thing Called 'Vongola Saturday'

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Humor, Family

**Pairing:** General (Squint harder if you dare. :D)

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:**Slight CRACK, out-of-this-world situations, some cursing courtesy of bad mouth Gokudera, was not beta read so be ready for tiny bits of grammar mistakes or typos (sorry I don't have one, and too lazy to look for one :D …).

**Summary:**TWO-SHOT. Ecstatic upon hearing "it was only a game of ROCK, PAPERS and SCISSORS", the soon-to-be mafia boss, much to his chagrin, wanted to cry with joy before these words followed the hitman's explanations…"…with a HUGE TWIST…" General fic. XD

**Disclaimer:**Chromeluster-chan does not own "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" She's just borrowing the characters for a while from the awesome Amano Akira-sensei, who deserves all praises and acknowledgment!

**A/N**: Ciaossu~ Well, here's the second (and last) part of this insane product of my weird mind. I want to thank the following people who served as my drives to finish this story (in short, my kind reviewers!)

**Alice Barden** – thanks for being my first reviewer! :D I'm so delighted that you liked this little crack piece of mine, but I advise you not to **try that game** at home, hahahaha XD About Chrome being punched, well… Just read on!

**Prince SuperSharky** - *grabs the hot and smexy Mukuro from you and squeals like a madman* Hahaha, that game of Rock, Papers and Scissors is definitely EXTREME (you know, it will not be a Vongola-styled one if it is not that cruel… hahaha). And here's the second part now, wait no more! Uhm, and thanks for the idea, I'll try to pull something like that off, if my laziness and school would allow me :D Thank you also for including my story into your alerts :)))))

**The-Name-Is-Me** – Thank you for reviewing and favoriting! I'm really happy that somebody commended my writing style and for noticing my hard work of keeping them in character :D Thanks for the constructive criticism especially about my humor problems, I'll bear that in mind for my next humor fics (yes, I do plan to write more…XD). Please enjoy the last part! :D

**Silver silhouette 08-SAMA**** (Ria-chan, my beloved writing mentor :D)** – Behold, I finished it on time because of your constant bragging to me, hahaha XD Kidding :))))) this is to make you smile, hope you like it :D

And to **FairSky** for adding this story to your favorites and alerts, THANK YOU! :D

Now, so much for abusing my Author's Note…

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

**{ Kick off, ride on, LET'S GO! }**

**Part 2 ~ HAPPY VONGOLA SATURDAY MINNA-SAN~**

Reborn now continued on realizing his evil schemes against his favorite students…

"First contenders, from Team Lion, Sawada Dame-Tsuna while from the corner of Team Horse, the sloppy ex-student of mine, Dino!"

Tsuna and Dino were both neither excited nor pumped up to march towards the center due to the following reasons: First, because of the shameful introduction Reborn gave the two of them. Second, they were both muttering their silent prayers to make them invincible in front of Bianchi's poison cooking and lastly, they just really don't want to participate in this deadly game their tutor have set for the doom of them.

"Okay, hold each other's left hand now."

They reluctantly followed Reborn's order. Tsuna is now sweating furiously, while Dino tried to conceal his anxiety through his usual wide grins desperately. Desperately that his face showed instead an expression between stiff and apprehension…

"Tsuna, don't worry, if I win a point I would just hit you _lightly_… So if you win, do the same to me, please?"

The Cavallone boss whispered to the Vongola heir's ear. Well, Tsuna cannot muster up anything from his mouth due to his disarrayed thoughts that's why he just decided to let out a nervous chuckle. Dino noticed his dilemma (although the Bucking Horse is also afraid of what lies ahead, he really tried his best to calm himself down to show become a 'brotherly image' to the brunette…) and tapped the teen's trembling shoulders. But Tsuna's only response was a large gulp while staring at Reborn.

"What's the problem, bro?" He asked him as he followed those terrified hazel orbs of Tsuna, only to see their (insane and nasty) home tutor glaring towards their direction. Dino could swear in the name of Romario that he saw Reborn's eyes flashed for a second there, and when the Arcobaleno does that, well, your just as good as dead meat…

"Round one, START!"

Reborn blew that Leon-Whistle to signify the start of this entertaining and straining game.

The Vongola and the Cavallone stared at each other and, of course while holding each other's hands they started to shake their fists up and down. They both yelled, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" and finally casted their choice among the three variants. Both prayed that they win, for they do not want to experience a thump of their faces. Seriously…

The sounds of loud heartbeats from the contenders were heard…

They both felt beads of sweat rolling down their temples…

The two of them felt each other's nervousness through their linked hands…

Eyes shut; they concentrated all their desire to win on that fist…

"Stop acting so dramatic there you two idiots! Just open those eyes and look at the result of this round…"

Sigh, Reborn they were already feeling it right now! Oh well…

Tsuna casted a 'rock', while Dino chose 'paper'. By the logic of this game…

"Dino of Team Horse, one point! Dame-Tsuna of Team Lion, no point!" Reborn announced on the microphone.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed worriedly to his master. Yamamoto also called to Tsuna saying, "You can do it! Just focus!". Oh, and Hibari was, well, standing there wearing an expression between bored and amused.

"Okay Dino, punch Tsuna now before we continue this game. Hit him hard okay, if you don't I'll fire my bullet to your temple." Urged Reborn to the Bucking Bronco while grinning manically, while Tsuna was now uttering his wish under his breath, "please let Dino have mercy on me, please let Dino have a weak punching power though it was entirely unfeasible, please let Reborn be an angel, please oh please!". Pathetic Tsuna…

The brown-haired teen just closed his eyes and while waiting for Dino's punch, he can hear Gokudera cursing Dino furiously and Yamamoto's concerned call to him. Lambo, the teen was sure that the cow kid is enjoying his moment of demise, while he knows Ryohei was doing his push-ups at the corner. He also heard the faint shout of Chrome saying "Bossu!" and imagining Hibari's smirk of amusement. He was now convinced that for the next few weeks he will be staying at the hospital…

…

…

…

…or not.

The blow Tsuna was preparing his body and soul did not come. Instead he felt his hand and whole weight being pulled towards the ground, and this advised his reflexes to open his eyes, just to see Dino knocked out and now falling backwards with a fist mark on his cheeks. Tsuna was dragged by Dino's clinging hands, and the Vongola teen hit also the ground as well, face first.

"Reborn! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO DINO?" He screeched at the mastermind slash referee while stumbling to get a hold of his footing again.

"You're lucky that he is a no-good as you are, Dame-Tsuna."

"Was it… It must be because…" Tsuna wondered in his low voice.

"Yes. That was it." Reborn responded to his student's wondering.

Dino does not have any subordinates accompanying him today. Nope, not a single one. Tsuna have completely overlooked this fact because he was busy earlier barking to Reborn about the misfortunes the infant had caused him today. And I think you know perfectly what will happen if Romario is not with him, no need for me to explain, right?

Oh well, back to the game…

"Since Dino is now missing in action due to his own stupidity, the winner of this round is Sawada Tsunayoshi aka DAME-TSUNA! One point for Team Lion."

Tsuna sighed like he never done before in his whole dam life, at least he did not tasted a blow to his face. On the other hand, he pities Dino, his case is really hopeless…

"Juudaime! You did it! You defeated that idiot Bronco without any difficulties!" Tsuna's loyal friend and subordinate, Gokudera, hurriedly ran towards his direction and displayed that glimmering puppyish eyes.

"In fact, I did not do anything, Gokudera-kun…" The brunette answered shyly while looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"That doesn't change the fact that you won, Tsuna!" His baseball-lover friend wiped away all his doubts with that wide grin plastered on his face.

Tsuna just nodded at his two best friends' compliments to him.

Reborn cleared his throat and announced the next players in this 'seemingly harmless' game…

"Next players, from Team Lion, Gokudera Hayato while from Team Horse, the stupid cow Lambo…"

"Yosh, it's my turn now Juudaime! I promise not to soil your victory against the Cavallone bastard!" Now marching towards the center as some sparkling aura enveloped him, Gokudera sure carried some burning resolve to crush his opponent in this rock, paper and scissors game. His determination burned more as he heard Lambo's insults towards him…

"Stupidera back-off! You cannot win from the awesome Lambo-sama! I'll crush you into tiny squishy pieces and boom you away from here! Gahahaha!"

Now, Gokudera's aura changed from "fuzzy" to "angry".

"Shut the hell up, stupid cow! I won't let you insult me in front of Juudaime!"

And even before they started the actual game, Gokudera already smashed his fist at the naughty kid's afro head. Now cue in that loud wailing from the Bovino hitman, I know you know how annoying his cry could be…

"To—le—rate—…WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lambo started rummaging his messy hair for the Ten Year Bazooka. Once he found it, he hurriedly jumped into it… (And he did all of those while crying non-stop…)

_BOOM!_

Pink fumes from the violet bazooka surrounded the center. Gokudera coughed upon inhaling those fumes into his lungs while muttering "stupid cow…" under his breath.

"Good grief, my five-year-old self used again that bazooka. Sheesh, he always does that… Oh, hello young Vongola."

Adult Lambo was seen after the pink fumes were now blown away by the wind. He now travelled his gaze around the surroundings, trying to figure out the activity that the Vongola were doing today. The teen wearing a cow-print shirt then looked to Tsuna, "I think you were having so much fun today young Vongola that you haven't noticed that your pajamas are still on.", he said while he scratches the back of his head lazily.

BUT, even before Gokudera have fed Adult Lambo his dynamites for insulting his boss's dressing preferences, they both sensed some hostile impression poking their attention…

"ROMEO!"

So it was Bianchi who was sending off that very, very, VERY pissed off aura to them. No, wait this is absolutely not a ting we can joke on now! Adult Lambo, I think you should start running for your life now…

"Si-sister!" signal in growling stomach…

"A-ah, eh… young Vongola I think have to go, bye! WAAAHHHHH!" Adult Lambo tried to mutter this statement in his usual cool fashion, though unfortunately it appeared to be a statement out of a terribly horrified person.

The person from the future ran as hard as he could while wailing as annoying as his child counterpart does. Dodging those rice cakes (correction, lethal rice cakes!) speeding their way onto him, both his pathetic presence and Bianchi's unleashed fury was now out of everyone's sight as they dashed out of the school gates.

Reborn smirked evilly out of pure amusement upon Lambo's demise.

"So due to Lambo being busy playing chase with Bianchi for the next five minutes, the winner of this round by default… oh?"

The infant searched for the storm guardian's presence until he noticed him lying on the school grounds with that agonized face.

"Oh no, Gokudera-kun saw Bianchi's face when she removed that shades upon seeing Adult Lambo…" The only comment Tsuna was able to spill as he felt his eyebrows twitch out of pity to Gokudera and Lambo and at the same time in disbelief. Both the brunette and Yamamoto rushed to the silverette's side and carried him to the stretcher prepared by Reborn (Tsuna did not even bothered to ask Reborn on how the infant managed to get one out of kami-knows-where again…).

"Ju-juudaime…" Cough. Gokudera was sure doing this thing dramatically, as seen on movies…

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" The brunette in pajamas, unbelievably, joined the Storm's stern stage show as he leaned forward to hear his guardian's words.

"Are we playing 'hospital game' now? Hahahaha!" it seems that Yamamoto was the only one who is not taking this seriously…

"Ju-juudaime… I-I'm so s-sorry… I-I have s-soiled the name of o-our team… p-please forgive m-me…" And after that, theater actor Gokudera passed out.

"Oh well, since Gokudera fainted due to his phobia on Bianchi's face, the winner of this round is… NO ONE! So it's still Team Lion leading with a point against Team Horse!"

It seems that Reborn was the only one delighted upon hearing that declaration…

The infant grabbed again his microphone,

"So let's now move on to the next round, shall we? From the Team Lion, Namimori-chuu's best baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, and from the Team Horse, the extreme boxer Sasagawa Ryohei! Come on forward!"

"Yosh, it's now my EXTREME turn!"

"Hahaha, my turn already to play the game?"

Okay, so now the two muscle heads, or the athletically inclined persons rather, are now approaching the center. Maybe their bout will be the 'most normal' compared to the others. Well considering that they both have good reflexes (unlike Dino and Tsuna), they don't also have that naughty crying tendencies like Lambo because both of them are always taking matters less seriously and lastly, as far as we all know, they don't endure serious phobias of some sort (unlike poor Gokudera…). So maybe we can also take this game of rock, papers and scissors more seriously…

"WAAAHHH! Can I give my opponent now a taste of my EXTREME RIGHT HOOK?"

The extreme sun guardian then swung his left arm in full force to the approaching rain guardian's direction. Thank goodness, Yamamoto was born with those amazing natural reflexes and avoided the killer right hook in time.

"Hahaha! You're so fired up today sempai! But I think we are not playing boxing today…" Yamamoto, well just being Yamamoto, acted as if nothing happened just a few freaking seconds ago…

"WHAT DID YOU SAID? BUT THE KID WAS TALKING ABOUT EXTREME PUNCHES A WHILE A GO? I'M EXTREMELY CONFUSED!"

…ugh, but much to our chagrin, we were wrong to think that the baseball nut and the boxing freak will act close to normal.

"Ryohei, don't be confused. You can punch your opponent if you can defeat him in a game of 'rock, papers and scissors', get it?" Reborn immediately mediated the extremely confused mind of the Sun while grinning like something interesting will happen in a few seconds.

The energetic captain of the boxing club just nodded as a sign of understanding the kid's explanation, while the baseball player just chuckled in amusement and at same time excitement upon playing the kid's game (because as much as I hate to say this, Yamamoto is the only one who considers Reborn's game 'fun').

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S NOW START SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU MY EXTREME LEFT HOOK!"

"Hahaha, let's play now!"

And so the two excited sports geeks held each other's left hand and shook their fists while shouting, ROCK, PAPERS AND SCISSORS!

"Aw, I lost to you sempai! Mine's a paper!"

"YES! EXTREME SCISSORS FOR THE WIN!"

And so Ryohei was now laughing like a maniac at his victory over Yamamoto. He was happy not because he won a point for their team but because he can now show them his 'extreme right hook'. What a naïve person indeed…

As the Sun swung again his right arm full force, Tsuna covered his hazel eyes with his hands, escaping the gruesome sight of his friend losing a couple of teeth from the hit. The brunette was so surprised yet again to hear no impact from the boxer's punch…

The mafia boss candidate gradually slipped his hands down his face to unblock his sight, only to see Yamamoto was able to evade Ryohei's fatal punch. What a relief for Tsuna's thumping heart, but his celebration was cut off by Reborn's whistle…

"Yamamoto Takeshi, disqualified!"

"WHAT?" The brunette's eyes widened in sheer disbelief.

"Hahaha, was dodging that punch against the rules, kid?" The Rain said while flashing his usual playful grin.

"Yes, you broke the rules because you cannot avoid that hit from your opponent. And as punishment, the winner of this round is… TEAM HORSE!"

"YAY! Our team already obtained a point! Wooooohoooo!"

Dino jumped like a jolly kid in their corner, while Chrome looked at him in total surprise for the bronco immediately recovered from his own hit on the face (although her expression seemed to be plain blank…). The Italian blonde saw Chrome's purple orb staring at him and as he realized what the gaze meant, he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously saying,

"…hahaha! You know… Chrome-san… your turn is next!"

And Dino grabbed the female illusionist's delicate shoulders and shoved her towards the stage of the game. Chrome let out a slight inaudible cry of surprise at the mafia boss' actions.

"Oops, Chrome-san… I'm so sorry! I think I pushed her harder than I intended to…" he said while scratching his rosy cheeks with his index finger. But the Cavallone experienced hell over again when he saw _where_ Chrome crashed after his action of his embarrassment. Nope, where is not the right term for it, _to whom_ will be the best for it…

Chrome thought for a second there that her face will taste some "appetizer" or "preview" of what's in store for her at Reborn's game of doom but luckily someone stopped her falling and helped her to gain her footing back…

"T-thank you…"

But instead of a gentle gaze, her eye met an apathetic look... from the feared Cloud Guardian…

Now, it's time to see some flying tonfa on a clumsy someone's chin…

"S-sorry Kyoya… and Chrome… I didn't mean to!"

And seconds later, Dino Cavallone realized that recovering after punching his own face was the biggest mistake he have ever done in his life, next to calling the Vongola Cloud Guardian with his first name…

"D-Dino-san…" That's the only reaction the Sky muttered.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I hate it when Dino grabs the spotlight from me… Well, we are now at the last round of this Vongola-style—ehem, I mean the last round of our little past time…"

Reborn, the mastermind, tapped his precious microphone lightly, and continued to speak (you can absolutely notice in his tone that he still cannot move on the glee he had experienced after watching Dino's demise…),

"As you can see, both Team Lion and Team Horse have a point in their sleeves. So to cut things short because I'm now hungry, the next match will be a do-or-die one between… drum rolls please!"

"No way Reborn! I can't allow Chrome to face Hibari-san in this stupid game of yours!"

Tsuna, he did not even believed himself for doing it, wailed to Reborn at his disapproval for making the violent prefect face Chrome… uhm, and I think you know the reason why he objected the last match… remember the punching and the hitting on the face? Oh my freaking goodness in the name of Hibird, surely Chrome will not survive Hibari's fists…

But even before Tsuna can go berserk out of concern for Chrome, Reborn immediately shattered his desperation with a kick on his head…

"Baka-Tsuna! When did I say that Hibari will face Chrome?" The infant sneered while holding his sun visor down, enough to cover his ebony orbs with it.

"EHH? What are you saying Reborn? W-what do you mean by that?"

The answer to his query suddenly enveloped the whole Nami-Middle grounds…

"WHERE IS THIS EXTREME AMOUNT OF MIST COMING FROM?"

"Hahaha! Are we now going to play hide and seek now?"

"Oh no, if it's not Chrome, then it must be…"

The _terribly pissed off _Hibari Kyoya, who is now starting to march away from the crowding herbivores, stopped as he heard that achingly familiar laugh, which he despised more than herding weaklings…

"Kufufufufufu…"

"R-ROKUDO MUKURO! HIEEEEEEE!"

And in just a split second, another freak has joined the deserted party…

Mukuro now stepped out of the mist enshrouding his… uhm… slightly unexpected presence…

"Oya, hello there Arcobaleno. Is this the little gathering that you have been telling me? Seems like Sawada Tsunayoshi is _enjoying_ it…"

Mukuro really loves irony, for real…

"So the fourth and last round, the ace of Team Lion, Hibari Kyoya versus Team Horse's secret weapon, Rokudo Mukuro!"

Out of the blue, Hibari came charging towards Mukuro, who luckily shielded himself from Hibari's almighty tonfas with the help of his divine trident. But before they go on a rampage and start destroying every critter on the face of the earth, Reborn mediated and convinced them to just play the game…

"Kufufufu, your always formulating interesting ideas, Arcobaleno… Okay, since you have requested for it, fine I'll do it, the only problem is…"

The heterochromatic eyes of the Mist illusionist pointed the "only problem" to the infant hitman…

"Hn. If that's the only way I can bite this bastard to death, I'll do it…"

At this instance, Tsuna dashed his way beside the (insane) Vongola hitman and whispered to him his concern about this round…

"Reborn, I don't think this is a very nice idea, you know… they might kill each other! Why don't we just… go home and forget all of this, neh? I promise that you will eat my share of breakfast for the next month, what do you think?" his elbows now poking the infant lightly in an attempt to 'bribe' him. However, instead of receiving a favorable response the briber obtained a hard slap on the face… Ouch.

The tortured brunette resigned and crawled (yes, literally…) towards Yamamoto, who is still unwary of the real situation and was thinking that Hibari and Mukuro are indeed, good friends…

The skylark and the corpse reluctantly held hands together, and started shaking their fist with burning desire to bruise the other's flawless face. In this battle they cared less about the punishment that awaits for the losing team, but rather they only mind protecting their pride through this… uhm.. Childish game of rock, paper and scissors…

…

Reborn secretly roots for Hibari to win this round, for the simple reason that Mukuro was a villain, and a villain is never a comrade for him, and never will…

…

Yamamoto and Ryohei are now talking about sports matters and forgot about the fun game that they were ecstatic for a few moments ago, much less about the ending of it…

…

Tsuna is now biting his fingernails out of tremendous tension building up inside him. Eitheir Mukuro won or Hibari won, it all spelled DESTRUCTION to him…

…but in the deepest corner of his mind, he wished for Hibari's victory, because that would mean salvation from food poisoning...

…

And the final verdict was:

"Yosh! Hibari casted a rock while Mukuro chose scissors!" Reborn announced in the microphone while raising his left hand to signify that Hibari won a point for the Team Lion…

"Tsuna, look Hibari-sempai won a point for us! Hahaha…" The cheerful Rain Guardian tapped his friend's back, as if an act to calm him down…

"THAT WAS EXTREME!"

Tsuna felt happy and at the same time, horrified at the result. "Hieee! But that means…"

"…Hibari, you have the chance to hit Mukuro on the face. Remember, the fiercer hit, the BETTER!"

Reborn urged the Cloud in an attempt to convince him to break Mukuro's jaw in one punch.

Hibari was more than delighted to do it, really, that maniacal smirk that he wears right now was the undeniable proof of that…

"Kufufufu… That was—"

The hot-blooded prefect wasted no second and immediately took the rare chance of exacting some sweet revenge on the canny illusionist. But Mukuro was not that stupid to absorb that punch, no he don't want his face to be bruised just like that, and Hibari must be very agitated now for Mukuro got one step ahead him yet again…

What happened?

Guess what…

…pants changed to a miniskirt.

…height changed.

…the cunning mismatched eyes were now replaced by an eye patch and an expressive purple orb.

*Ringing a bell now, ding dong…*

Yup, that's it, Mukuro changed to Chrome. And Hibari fortunately moderated and halted that charging right to the sweet face of the female illusionist, with that fist only a micrometer away from hitting.

Sigh… and due to sheer disappointment, instead of going on a rampage Hibari just chose to walk away without uttering a single word to them.

Tsuna let out a very, very deep sigh of relief and together with Yamamoto and Ryohei they immediately went on Chrome's side to check her condition. She slumped herself onto the grounds due to exhaustion after the possession session.

"ARE YOU OKAY TO THE EXTREME?"

"I guess Hibari-sempai stopped on time so she's fine…"

"Chrome? Thank goodness…"

_Prrrrirrrrrriiiit._

Reborn blew that Leon-Whistle again to call their attention. Tsuna knew something terrible is coming, but he is still hoping that his feeling is wrong…

Oh no, the evil Reborn smirk is there again. Prepare now for the worst…

"And since Hibari and Mukuro walked away, their round is considered INVALID."

"Wait a second, Reborn! Since both Team Lion and Team Horse both have a point, does that mean there was no winner?" Tsuna asked curiously and at the same time, anxiously at his home tutor.

"Yes, you're right." The infant in turn answered playfully to his student.

"A-and there was no loser… as well?"

"Yes, you're right." Reborn nodded with complete affirmation this time.

"So that means nobody is obliged to eat Bianchi's poison cooking, right?"

"Hehehehe. Not exactly…"

"EEEEHHHH?" The brunette regretted that he thought for a moment there that he could escape Reborn's torture fair…

"Since nobody lost or won, all of you will get to eat the Poison Cooking buffet courtesy of Bianchi!"

The four (still) conscious (and present) beings all shifted their terrified gazes to the pool of (disgusting) food that awaits their consumption.

"Any last words, Dame-Tsuna?"

"HIIIEEEEEEEE! THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"Happy Vongola Saturday, minna-san~"

…

And after a few minutes, sounds of people vomiting their guts out were heard from the Namimori Middle School grounds…

**{ Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~ }**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading 'till the end! I know, I know, this one's crappy because it was rushed in some ways XD Well, anyways I hope that made you smile at least. Now, it's your turn to make me smile! Treat me a pineapple (Review, comments and constructive criticisms…) please? :D Domo arigatou, minna-san!


End file.
